


Don't believe me, just watch

by dapperyklutz



Series: Hartwin Funk [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Bruno Mars - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Merlin/Roxy (mention), Singing, eggsy can sing well, harry only wants to have fun with eggsy, merlin knows how to have fun, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/pseuds/dapperyklutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eggsy, no,” moaned Roxy, but a smile was starting to form across her lips.</p><p>“Eggsy, yes,” replied Eggsy, loud enough for the other occupants to hear as he started nodding his head to the beat of the funky song.</p><p>“Oh, God,” came from Ector.</p><p>“Here we go,” added Tristan with a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't believe me, just watch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my RL friend [definitiveedition](http://definitiveedition.tumblr.com). We watched Kingsman last night with another friend of ours, and we were on the way home when I told her about this ficlet I read on Tumblr about Eggsy and co. singing to Taylor Swift's 'Blank Space'.nAnd my friend, Nikki, suggested: "I wonder what it'd be like if it were 'Uptown Funk?' Eggsy'd probably be shimmying all over the place." It got me thinking, and here we are.
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank [kingsmanposts](http://kingsmanposts.tumblr.com) and [himitsutsubasa](http://himitsutsubasa.tumblr.com) for the inspiration. You guys are awesomazing.  
> You can find the ficlet [here](http://agenthartwin.tumblr.com/post/112302487855/himitsutsubasa-kingsmanposts-eggsy-youre-the), by the way.
> 
> This story is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
> Now, on to the show!

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon, and most of the Kingsman agents were relaxing at the break room. It rarely happened that they spend time together outside of missions, and this day seemed to be one of them.

But that didn’t mean it would be an uneventful day.

_“Doh, doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh.”_

The radio was on and there was a collective groan in the room upon hearing it.

“Not that bloody song again,” groaned Gawain, a pained expression on his face.

“Must be the hundredth time I heard it today,” remarked Percival under his breath, going back to his reading.

_“Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh.”_

Eggsy, feeling completely relaxed and up for a bit of fun, grinned at Roxy and stood up from his seat to crank up the volume of the radio.

“Eggsy, no,” moaned Roxy, but a smile was starting to form across her lips.

“Eggsy, _yes_ ,” replied Eggsy, loud enough for the other occupants to hear as he started nodding his head to the beat of the funky song.

“Oh, God,” came from Ector.

“Here we go,” added Tristan with a smirk.

 _“This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold!”_ belted Eggsy in a surprisingly good tenor voice. _“This one for them hood girls, them good girls - straight masterpieces!”_

He pointed to Roxy with a wink, causing the young lady to laugh. Eggsy gestured that he join her, and Roxy acquiesced while singing the next few lines.

 _“Stylin’ while in, livin’ it up in the city!”_ she sang, doing a weird dance move that made Percival snort in laughter, his book lay forgotten on his lap. _“Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent. Gotta kiss myself, I’m so pretty!”_

 _“I’m too hot!”_ sang Tristan.

 ___“Hot damn!”_ __ chorused the rest in response.

Eggsy grinned, increasing the volume of the radio a little. Fuck it if Harry and Merlin could hear it from their respective offices - it’s their day off and they’re going to make the most of it.

 _“Girls hit your hallelujah!”_ sang Roxy, eyes closed and head tilted upwards as she let herself get lost in the song.

“Yeah, Roxy!” cheered Eggsy.

Just then, the door opened and Harry - now Arthur - and Merlin walked in. Both men bore annoyed expressions on their faces, but upon seeing their fellow Kingsman agents singing and - _good Lord - is that Percival doing the pelvic thrust?!_

“What the bloody hell…” muttered Harry in shock, eyebrows raised at the spectacle he’s just witnessing.

“Well, I’ll be,” commented Merlin, eyes sparkling in amusement as he started bobbing his head along to the beat.

“Oh, for the love of God, not you, too,” said Harry in exasperation.

“About time you two joined,” shouted Eggsy jokingly, a smirk playing across his lips.

Harry looked at Eggsy with a slightly disapproving look, but almost immediately melted into a look of amusement and fondness as the new Galahad sang the chorus while twirling Lancelot.

 _“Don’t believe me, just watch! Don’t believe me, just watch!”_ chorused Tristan, Gawain, Ector, and Percival.

 _“Hey, hey, hey, oh!”_ sang Merlin suddenly with a laugh.

 _“Stop! Wait a minute,”_ Eggsy croons. _“Fill my cup, put some liquor in it.”_

_“Take a sip, sign a check."_

_“Julio! Get the stretch!”_ sang Merlin, pointing at Percival who rolled his eyes.

_“I’m too hot!”_

Roxy sings the part while giving Merlin a playful wink.

 _“Hot damn,”_ Merlin sings back with a smirk _ _ _._ _ _

Harry was lost. Everyone was singing to an upbeat, funky song that he’s heard over and over and over again for months now. But it certainly hasn’t lost its appeal since the object of his desire was currently shaking his hips in what could only be considered a provocative manner.

_“Bitch, say my name, you know who I am!”_

_Shit,_ Harry said to himself, swallowing inaudibly as Eggsy looked at him through his lashes, smirking flirtatiously.

_“Saturday night, and we in the spot, don’t believe me, just watch!”_

“Loosen up, Arthur!” called Ector.

I’d rather not, thank you, answered Harry to himself as he just shook his head with a tight-lipped smile at the jubilant agent.

 _“Doh, doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh,”_ chorused everyone again except Eggsy.

 _“Before we leave,”_ he sang quite seductively, slowly strutting towards Harry with a predatory gleam in his eye. _“Let me tell you a little somethin'."_

Harry gulped. He is fucked. He is absolutely, bloody well _fucked._

_“Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up.”_

Eggsy started doing a simple square dance, which Roxy immediately picked up on. One by one, the rest of the Kingsman agents bar Harry were doing the silly dance.

 _“Come on, dance, jump on it,”_ Gawain sings. _“If you’re sexy then flaunt it, if you’re freaky then own it -"_

 _“Don’t brag about it, come show me,”_ continued Tristan with a wink.

“Gentlemen,” interjected Harry with a pained sigh.

 _“Well, it’s Saturday and we in the spot,”_ interrupted Percival with a shrug.

 _“Don’t believe me, just watch!”_ chorused everyone.

The rest of the song was spent singing, dancing, and in Eggsy’s case - dancing around Harry and singing to him in a clear voice that sent shivers down the older man’s spine.

_“Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up!”_

_“Say what?!”_ screeched Ector, his voice breaking and causing Percival to choke mid-singing.

Ector and Tristan started laughing, even Merlin and Roxy who were in the middle of dancing a simple swing ended up clutching each other so they wouldn’t fall to the ground laughing.

Eggsy, bless his heart, almost tripped but if weren’t for Harry’s fast reflexes he would’ve kissed the floor. Harry righted him, arms circled around the younger agent’s waist in a tight grip.

The young agent stared up at him, mouth slightly open and cheeks flushed. His hands were wrapped around Harry’s biceps, and the ripped muscles he felt underneath the bespoke suit aroused him even more.

Harry noticed his protégé’s pupil’s dilate, and he unconsciously licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry.

“Huh,” breathed Eggsy. Harry raised an eyebrow, and the shorter man elaborated. “If we was alone righ' now, I’d be snoggin' you senseless, Harry Hart.”

With a smirk, Harry’s grip on Eggsy's waist tightened slightly as he replied in a low voice, “Don’t brag about it, come show me."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's rushed but I still hope you enjoyed this! Send me prompts/headcanons on [my tumblr](http://agenthartwin.tumblr.com). Or hey, we could talk and be friends!
> 
> PS.  
> I will update my other fic soon. It's still a WIP. :)


End file.
